Betray
by Avalon Tetsaiga1
Summary: Well it is not PG 13 yet but it will be. OK for entering a club, Videl must do a test...this test will only bring happyness, tears and angust to Videl and Gohan's world.


Guys, I do not know why I am writing this. However, is my freaking life. This is my first fic in English so I accept flames, that way I know what to work on. Thank U. Avalon Tetsaiga Ps. I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I can still make fics about it.ha! When U see a * I'm talking.  
Betray  
  
The club "Alfa Beta" the club for the most popular girls in Orange Star High School. "And finally I was accepted." Videl Saatan told her best friend, Erase. " Hey remember that first U have to past the test." Said Erase looking at the letter that Videl found in her looker. "Oh yeah the test, oh well I beat it would be a piece of cake."  
  
When Videl got home, she read the letter one more time. It said that she had to be there Wednesday at 5.00 PM, there the lieder of the group will tell her what to do. Videl was nervous because of the test. It would it be hard? No.not for the daughter of Helcule. *That daughter of Hercule stuff again. * Toady it was Monday. "I have two day to worried about it." She said to her self. It was 7.00 PM. She brushed her tees, put up her pajama. * I think that Videl is a little old for pajamas, but oh well.* Then she went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next morning. Videl wok up, it was a beautiful day, not a single cloud in the sky and the birds war singing. She went to take a bath, She dress up and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, bacon, * I love bacon! * Some eggs and a glass of orange juice. She decide to go down to the living room, her dad was out of town for a few months so there was no one to tell her where to eat. She turn out the TV:  
  
". In today's new Saijin man saves the day again."  
  
Videl changed the channel; she was tired of hearing of how saijin man saves the day. In her opinion, he was a wana be. It was 7.30. "I think I better go change." She put on some white jeans and a blue shirt. Then she left to school.  
  
** Else where. Gohan was flaying to school, * Duh * the only thought on Gohan's mind was. * Uh, uh lets play a guessing game.if U don't guess right I'll take your soul away, sound fare, right? Ok here it goes Gohan was thinking of some one who's name stars with a V.remember your soul is at sake.^_^ and it is not Vegeta!! * Videl, The daughter of Hercule. * If U did not guess right U have to give me your soul. * " She is so beautiful and." he blushed. " And sexy. I just can't stop thinking about her.I do not know why." Gohan was dress in his normal clothes, red pant white shirt. * bla, bla U know the rest. * He pressed a little button in his watch; then he transform in the Great Saijin Man! "I'm must be getting closer; I can see the school from here."  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Late again!!" Gohan arrive in the roof of the school. Like always, he was late. English class already stared. This was his third time to come late in a week. Therefore, he got Detention. * That hurt. * Every one stare at him and giggle. "Oh Kami, kill me." He thought.  
  
45 minutes later. English class was already over. Next was Math class, the last class of the day, * I hate math. * Gohan loved Math class but he did not like it because of being the last class of the day .he like it because Videl and him sit beside each other. ^_^  
  
"Settle down class lets begging." The teacher said. "Open your book to page 520." Every one did as she did.  
  
The teacher was in the middle of the class when Videl's watch stared to pip. That only meant one thing. The city needed Videl Saatan.  
  
" Yes chief I am here come in." "Videl some robbers are robbing the bank and they have hostages!" * Man, they are week and lame, they even need help to take care of some robbers. *  
  
"Yes chief, I am on my way." Videl excuse, and then tuck of to the city bank. After that Gohan, who had heard Videl and chief's conversation, ask to go to the restroom. Instead, he went to the roof and transformed in to the great saijin man, protector of the innocent! And as fast as the wind he got there just in time. to save Videl's butt from being kick. One of the robbers was strangulating Videl and he was big really big (huge). Gohan did not stand seeing his love being strangulated to death, so with out thinking he stepped in right in to action. Gohan punch the guy where it most hurt. *_* He landed on the floor in pain throwing Videl threw the air landing on Gohan' s arms. * Good catch * He blush but it was not time for look-at-the- girl-U-have-a-crush-on time. While the big guy was still in K.O and the other 3 war to scared to act, he tuck Videl to a safer place. * Behind a bunch of bushes * When he went back. When he got there, the big guy was awake! "He wants more? Oh baby, in that case l this saijin is going to give it to him." What happened next was to violent to write.the only thing I can tell you is that there was some blood in there, but no one was kill. Thank fully. *Death goood: evil laugh: *  
  
An hour later..  
  
Every time was back to normal. Great-saijin-man offered him self to take Videl home. She was still unconscious. So he carrier her home, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Careen the most beautiful women in the world. There was something Gohan wanted to tell Videl but he did have the guts to tell her face-to-face. *I am sure all of you know what it is.want to risk your soul again? * Know that she was unconscious*man! That is a big word! * It was his opportunity to tell her "Can u hear me?" he ask her to make sure. There was not response. "Shut I dare?" he ask him self. "Here it goes nothing." *Ok times for the guessing game.tan, tan, tan.don't cheat! * " Videl I-I-I love you!" * you only you get it right if you said I-I-I love you Videl. * And I don't like cheaters! * ::Shut I kiss her too?:: He ask him self.no it was not the right time .::At list I told her even if she did not heard me.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
He was on the window of Videl's room. He open the window, thank god it was open, if it wasn't, how in the hell he was going to enter.by the front door? He cut imagine him self trying to explain Hercule what happened.he cut picture him self in jail.crime touching, Ms. Saatan, oh how he wish it was Mrs. Son.  
  
He laid her down in her bead. "Good night my love, my sexy goddess." That was the last thing he said before he left.  
  
Next morning.  
  
Videl woke up at 6.00. For some reason she sleep like a baby, no worries in her mind, but why? Oh well, it was time to get ready. She look at the calendar, ::just one more day:: She thought.  
  
Gohan's house.  
  
"Some how I have to tell her face to face.my feelings for her are to great to keep a secret any more. I want to tell her, but how? How cut I tell her? I mean I only a guy that every ones thinks his a nerd and a geek. How cut Videl love some one like me? Maybe she could love saijin man. a super hero. But what about when she finds out who is the man behind the mask, she will hate me for ever" He wanted to cry but it was not the time, it was time to go to school. Maybe he could cry after school, oh he got detention.  
I hope U like this first chapter. I wont update this fic until I get at list 5 reviews from five different persons. I if I offended some one with the I-am-going-to-take-your-soul-thing, I am sorry. Thank U 


End file.
